


Choerry's Parents

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: We all know Choerry is a cheerful and wonderful girl, but it goes a little haywire when it comes to her parents. This story depicts everything about this family.Basically a crack and fluff fic ft. LOONA OEC
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 27





	1. Blond Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from the promotion of OEC, sorry if it doesn’t match up to this era presently.
> 
> Also, the draft is last touched since September lmao..   
Sorry if there are any discrepancies about the little details :/
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows  
\---
> 
> Mummy - Jinsoul  
Mum - Kim Lip

“Choerry! How was school today?” A blond female ran up to her daughter as soon as she walked out of the school-gate. 

“Mummy, it was so fun. I made two friends in school today!!” The bubbly girl cheered up as she spoke. 

“So where do you want to have lunch?” Another blond woman caught up with the pace of the pair with several bags in her arms. 

“Hmm, I want to eat ttoekbokki. Can I have some of that, please?” The girl begged her mum and she quickly got approval.

“Yay, mummy. I love you best.” She hugged the arms of the mum with the bags. 

“What about me?” The other lady pouted and started showing off her aegyo in front of her kid. 

“Stop that, you’re making me embarrassed when you do that.” The little girl turned her back towards the woman who just put in the effort to beg for her daughter’s attention. 

“I could say the same LOL.” The blond woman sneered at her wife. 

“... Whatever, let’s just have food. We can’t let our daughter’s stomach go hungry right?” Jinsoul said in a concerned tone. 

\---

After 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at a small eatery. It was no surprise that all the people there just paused whatever they were doing and stared at them as they walked into the store. 

“Are they gangsters? Both have blond hair..”

“We’d better not talk to them as much as possible.” The other families were mumbling. 

The three didn’t mind at all as they took a seat of four at the inner side of the shop and ordered their food. 

“Hmm.. should I dye my hair to black? These people don’t seem to get used to our current hair color.” Jinsoul sighed as she managed to catch people still staring at her from a distance even after a few minutes of entering the shop.

“I think you’ll look great with black hair.” 

“But Doraemon doesn’t fit well with black hair… I don’t want to see a black Doraemon.” The kid denied the existence of her mum with black hair. 

“But Doraemon isn’t yellow as well. Yellow Doraemon just reminds me of Garfield. Both are yellow cats with weirdly-shaped bodies.” Kim Lip stated facts while scrolling through her phone for any updates on her clothing deliveries. 

“True.. how about mummy? What color do you want to get other than blond?” The question made by the little one made the mum stop using her phone. 

“For me, it would be ash purple? Or anything ashy, since I think I’ll look sexy in it.” The mum grinned as she thought about how youthful she would look in that kind of hair color.

“Hm, I agree with you. But your image still doesn’t change though. You’ll still be that weird mum.” Jinsoul cracked an evil laugh.

“Hey!” One mum pinched another’s arms across the table. 

“Speaking of which, why did both of you have your hair blond?” The girl asked the final question when the food was finally served onto the table. Both parents did not speak and started to gobble down their food, seemingly to avoid the question. 

Little Yerim then ate her food quietly when she saw how hungry her parents were. Did she perhaps ask the wrong question that her two loud and lively parents were suddenly this quiet? 

“Mummy, I’m sorry for asking a funny question.” Two little hands tugged the shirts of both parents as they avoided each other’s eye contact. 

The shy parents then shrugged it off and said it’s another story for another bedtime story. 

“Then can it be today’s bedtime story?” The girl flashed a bat-smile at her parents who quickly turned away from each other. 

“Sure, just eat your food now. It’s going to get cold soon.” Jinsoul ushered the child to finish her meal so that they can continue their daily activities.

“Okay!”


	2. Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school had us buy a set of uniforms for us to keep even after graduation. 
> 
> I'm not sure how other countries work though :D

One of the parents went out to look for any upcoming sales during the holidays while the other one stayed back in the apartment to look after the kid at home. 

“Mummy, can you hear me out for a second?”

“What’s up, honey?” The blond mum looked over to her side, looking down to respond to her daughter on her right.

The adult then carried the little girl up on her lap and the message was received well by the older. 

\---

“I’m back from shopping! And I got chicken for you guys..” The tired mum slowly placed the bags down on the floor of the living room, and trudged to the kitchen to put some of the stuff in the fridge. She was halfway there when she spotted someone in her skirt walking to and fro in the space of that particular area. Not only was her long legs exposed, but the woman also seemed to sport a pair of twin-tails as well. 

Quietly observing the said figure, she walked towards the fridge while pretending that she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just when she was about to close the door of the fridge, a small hand tugged her shirt.

“Doesn’t mummy look cute in it? I made her wear it.” Little Choerry flashed a mischievous smile at her mum, whose ears wore a shade of red the moment she stepped into the kitchen. 

“That’s mummy?” The woman pretended to ask her daughter who the other lady in the house was, acting blur at the same time. She would be lying if she didn’t know who the lady was though since both of them were classmates since elementary school all the way to university. Of course, she’d knew what her wife’s uniform would look like. It’s just that.. 

“Yeah! And I told her that she’d look cute if she wears twin-tails, so she tied them up like that.” The little kid was somehow too happy to notice that the other mum of hers still had her eyes on her wife the second she saw her. No matter how many years passed by, the sight of the Jinsoul in the school uniform would always make her heart beat, just like how they met eyes for the first time 20 years ago. 

Kim Lip was still drowning in those thoughts when a hug from behind caught her by surprise. 

“I see you got chicken for us.. But have you eaten yourself?” The soft voice behind her neck seemed to draw her in every second before another touch with her wife caused her to freeze up in the position she was in. 

“Thanks for providing comfort, I was actually feeling cold in this outfit during the rainy season. But I can’t just seem to disappoint our little one, right? Besides, your warm ears seem to have a nice effect on my skin. Let me hold onto you like this for a little longer.” Jinsoul brought her face closer to her wife’s right ear and sniffed her hair in a soft manner. Despite looking hella gangster from young, she was actually the softer one in the relationship. It wasn’t so obvious to outsiders though, since people tend to focus more on outward appearances. 

“Wait, our kid’s still here.” The embarrassed tsundere tried to look down and saw the young girl stare back at them.

“Gosh, mummy.. You two are super whipped for each other. I’m leaving!” Off goes the child with her tantrum.

“Sorry about that, dear. But please, it’s been so long since I did this. Don’t you like it too?” Blue betta snuggled up to her wife closer to allow the heat transfer between both to take place successfully. 

“Soul… I don’t mind this, but you in the school uniform so suddenly is making this dangerous for me.” The owl responded when her wife continued hugging her for the next 10 minutes. Being the stronger one, she could’ve set herself free but decided to stay in the moment for a little longer since she needed this as well. 

“Thank you..”

\---

2 hours later..

The child decided to dress up in her school uniform as well. So a pair of mother and daughter sat in the living room happily in their uniforms while another woman watched on. 

Kim Lip was getting ready to wash up when her wife next to her drew a circle on her hand, signaling for her attention, which worked. 

“Yes?”

“Can you wear your school uniform too?” The blond looked at her into the eye. This is probably the nth time of the day that she almost couldn’t make it out alive since she got back from outside errands. 

“Why?” Hesitation was evident from her tone and was clearly picked up by the other woman. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable about it.” The blond then went on ahead to carry their tired daughter to bed, leaving the owl alone in the living room for a while. 

“...”

“Is this okay?” The flushed ex-president of the school carefully walked out of the bathroom, casually flaunting the untouched uniform that hasn’t been worn in the past few years. Her eyes refused to look up to the excited lady who’s sitting up on the bed and patiently waiting for the sight of her wife in their school uniform. 

“Walk like how you used to do it in the school. Act like you still owned that place.” Jinsoul’s eyes glistened as she saw how hard the owl tried to put in effort just to be like how she used to be when they were attending the same school in the first 5 seconds before she broke down into a mess when she felt the first-hand embarrassment crashing onto her. 

“Here. Good job, you did well!” A pair of arms embraced the woman tightly as she remained unmoving from the floor, still unable to recover from the despicable feeling seconds ago. The two remained in that position for a while before getting walked into by their daughter for the second time of the day. However, unlike the first time, little Choerry seemed to have a different reaction from the first. 

“You’re both from the same school? That’s awesome!” The young child awed at the sight of matching outfits both her parents have. 

“Yeah, we were even classmates too.” The blond mum smiled at her kid before frowning. 

“Yerim, I thought I put you to bed already? Why did you wake up.. Are you hungry? You want food?” The concerned mum released her grip on her wife as she went closer to her child. 

“I just wanna see if mummy put on her uniform or not. You promised me that she will.” The child stifled a yawn before leaving the parents alone for sure this time. 

“And when have I ever broken your promise? Goodnight, darling.” Jinsoul smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead before the kid left the room for good. 

“Goodnight mummy.”

The lady just stayed on the ground as she observed the little human walking further away from the room. She went on ahead to close the door and headed back when she heard a lock. She quickly turned back to see who it was and unsurprisingly, it was her wife. 

“Lip, why did you lock the door for?” Her signature eyebrows instantly showed up as she witnessed how seductive her wife suddenly got with every step taken closer towards her. All words evaporated out of her soul when the owl perched itself comfortably on the fish out of water. 

“Why don’t you answer yourself why you left me alone to deal with my embarrassment just now..” 

The twin-tailed lady certainly did not sign up for this confident showdown, but she also certainly did not regret anything that came out of it throughout the night later.


	3. Cute

A little girl with twin-tails along with purple hair extension borrowed from her hairstylist mum came out of her room sporting a cute bat outfit. She instantly caught the attention of the mum who lent her the hair accessory. 

“Omo! Our baby Choerry is so cute today!” She smiled softly at her daughter. 

“Thank you mummy!” The little girl ran towards her mum and asked for a hug, which she easily complied with. The other parent who was sitting at the other side of the room saw the scene and felt a little jealous. 

“How about me?” She whined loudly, hoping her wife could hear her across the living room. 

Jinsoul turned towards her wife and back to their daughter and spoke one line which annoyed the other party greatly. 

“Hmm.. How should I say this? Your mum was never cute. Instead, she was the queen of memes back in our school days.” The blondie boldly blurted out her thoughts. 

“YAHH!!” Her wife left the sofa seat and bolted towards the woman, before tackling her to the ground without mercy at all.

“What?? I’m pretty sure there were still clips of that legendary video circulated around the internet now. After all, things that are uploaded onto the net can always be found if you use the right keywords.” Jinsoul smirked proudly at her daughter while ignoring the deathly glare from her wife. 

“One more word from you and you’re sleeping on the couch, Jindori. Besides, aren’t you a meme yourself?” Kim Lip retorted back in defiance. 

“Jindori?? Mummy, is that your nickname back in school?” Little Yerim squealed excitedly. 

“Yeah! Isn’t it cute?” The blond parent finally once proud of her nickname without getting teased by her other peers. 

“It’s really cute, it suits mummy so well.” The girl chuckled while grinning at her parent. 

“Yahh~~ Give me some attention too..” The owl hooted sadly. 

“So, back to your mum being a meme, I actually saved some in my box of memories.” Jinsoul stood up from her seat to find the item before getting tickled again. Not letting go of her wife easily, she clung onto her with much strength so she won’t go away. 

“Woah, you’re actually being clingy.. Are you not feeling well?” The blond parent looked to her back and had eye contact with her wife for a good 5 seconds before each looked their own way. 

“I don’t want to bring that up again. It took me years to bury that under my profile.” Kim Lip pouted. 

“Hmm, don’t worry. I’ll let you roast me too after I’m done, baby.” The parents then shared a quick kiss before heading back to the living room with the box. 

“I WANNA SEE MUM’S UNGLAMS!!!” The kid jumped up and down excitedly and it took a great deal to settle her down. 

“So we’ll start with this picture.” 

A hand reached out to one of the pictures placed at the bottom of the box and it revealed an image of a younger Kim Lip in a coat at the bowling alley. 

“Doesn’t she look like Hillary Lippington? We had a good laugh when this picture was taken. I also remembered how she was the worst at bowling in our team.” The dumb parent giggled as she moved on to the next picture. 

“There’s this one too.” The woman held tightly onto a CD kept in the box, hidden well even after all these years. 

“Let’s watch it.” She then slid the CD into the television and the three of them had a good laugh, especially the youngest one while the second oldest in the family held onto her wife tightly as she squealed and whined through all the embarrassing moments captured in the film itself. 

“Lastly, you have to be prepared for this. Your mum made this face during the graduation photo and one of our friends drew a portrait of it.” Jinsoul hesitated to show the pic to her daughter while soothing her tomato wife. 

“Why? Is it scary?” The girl whimpered in a shaking tone. 

“...” Not knowing how to answer the girl, the embarrassed wife actually gave permission to show the pic to their daughter before preparing her best to burn her wife minutes later. 

“...” Silence enveloped the three as they stared at the picture together. All three had different responses to it, but one thing’s for sure. All Choerry’s // Jinsoul’s // Jung Eun’s (.exe) has stopped working when the picture was flashed. 

“Okay, let’s move on for real now.” Jinsoul kept her box quietly as the other two continued to soak in silence. 

“What are you waiting for?” The woman nudged her wife before getting an electric response from her. 

“Don’t touch me.” Kim Lip growled softly as she tried her best to face away from the other two members of the family. However, the action of doing so managed to have her redeem a warm hug from her wife for a long period of time. 

“Sorry, I’m not up for jokes now. Perhaps another time, Yerimmie?” The owl hugged her daughter softly while apologizing. The other woman soon joined the hugging party sometime later. 

After the touching event, the blond parent carried the girl into her lap and looked at her into the eyes. 

“Sorry, Choerry. Mummy lied to you just now.”

The girl tilted her head in response. 

“I was wrong about saying mum being not cute at all. In fact, I think mum’s the definition of cute.” Seconds after those words were said, the owl’s ears seem to have red paint all over it. She didn’t dislike any word coming out from her wife now. 

“Then why do we have to go through all of that?” The woman was starting to doubt her wife’s words every passing second. 

“Why don’t we have your mum imitating Pik*chu now that I’ve said my honest feelings?” Jinsoul cooed her daughter to try to get her wife’s aegyo cells working in her body. 

The other woman whines once again, before giving in to the dumb duo’s persistence. 

Satisfied with the performance, the two clapped as loudly as they can, with the older one leading the actions. 

“You did a great job, baby. Here’s your kiss..” The blond was no longer a panicked gay in front of her now flustered wife, proving herself in taking a lead in dominating her wife in this very instant. 

“Gosh, mummy.. You’re really whipped for each other, I swear!!” The little kid suddenly feeling left out, pouted and left. At that moment, all restraints of the two adult women were suddenly unleashed. 

Biting into her wife’s bottom lips sensually, roles had instantly been reversed the moment Jinsoul cried out with a soft moan. 

“You’re always insisting on me being cute.. Why can’t you let me show you who’s the real cutie here?” The two then drowned in the process of their love-making for the entire afternoon.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinsoul is the top here :D

It was the mum’s birthday so of course, the dumb pair of mother and daughter were going to come up with something for it. 

“You didn’t tell mum anything about whatever we planned, right?” The blond parent pulled her daughter close to her so all of what she whispered won’t be heard by the other party who’s in the other room of the house. 

“Nope, I kept it shut.” The girl zipped her mouth in a mischievous manner. 

“Good job! After this, I’ll be getting us pizza. So just wait for a while more, kay?” The mother shuffled her daughter’s hair softly as they got to the last steps of their preparation before surprising her wife. 

\---

With a soft click of the door, the assistant director of the company found herself stuck in her room. Nothing extraordinary except for the sudden appearance of two different-sized Teletubbies standing still in front of her. 

“..what.” The woman didn’t budge from her seat as her eyes swept up and down at the green and purple figures for the next 15 minutes. 

Sensing no response from the woman who’s still on her seat, the taller one of the two handed a bag of clothing to the woman and told her to wear it by a certain time. She then left the room with the little one quietly without any further words. 

After they left, the woman instantly knew what was going on when she took a look at the costume from the bag. Leaving her work behind, she went to the bathroom and changed into it before making her way back to the other two members of the family. 

“How do I look?” The red figure waddled in her oversized outfit since she was not used to the sizing of the costume. 

“!!!” Her wife instantly picked up the signal and carried her wife off the ground without hesitation. She then walked next to the sofa to put her down. Flustered, the other woman whined loudly in annoyance, tired of being the one getting teased by the other grown-up. 

“1,2,3!! Happy birthday to Mum!” The purple Teletubby started to prance around the two adults while finishing it off with a cute dance with her arms stretched out in front of her. 

The red-eared mum looked on her child lovingly as she waited for her present from her wife, who seemingly disappeared during the one-man show presented by their daughter. 

“Jinsoul?” She turned her head back to witness her wife walking out of the kitchen with a huge box in her hand. 

“Hey baby, I have more for you later but let’s settle with this for now, kay?” The blond woman winked at her wife before setting the pizza on the table, which was well-received by the youngest member of the family. 

“Is it Hawaiian?” The fruit bat squeaked in delight.

“Yes, honey.” The older woman smiled softly at the child. 

\---

After returning the three costumes rented from a nearby cosplay shop, the parents were on the way home and the two started a conversation until they reached the door of their apartment. 

“By the way, when will your ears stop getting red? Are you swallowing the costume like a black hole? Besides, I may be sucked into your universe if you continue doing that.” Jinsoul blurted out one of the pick-up lines that she learned from the internet after the parents cooed the child to bed early for school tomorrow. 

“..I can’t deal with this.” The flustered mum took off from her seat and whipped out her favorite ‘tired mum’ pose. 

The other lady simply pouted in response to her wife’s actions and pointed to one of her cheeks, which greatly softened the woman’s heart. 

“What do you want from me?”

“I want your love. Perfect love whoooo~~” The lady started singing, the melody of the song getting stuck in her wife’s memory as both reminisced the days when they were just dating during college days. 

After a few minutes, the blond woman was done singing her part, so she invited the other woman in joining her singing parade by carrying her into the guest room, a floor above the child’s bedroom so as not to disturb the little one. 

“I can walk on my own, thanks.” The woman started shuffling her feet towards the room when she felt a pull backward. Yelping out loudly, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind with a quickie on her lips, instantly silencing the said woman. 

Blushing profusely, she did not mutter a single word even when she was put down safely on the sofa. 

“Why aren’t you talking?” The dumb wife asked. 

“She had the nerve to-” The owl simply stared off into the distance until she felt the presence of someone’s hair on her cheeks. 

“Since when?” Kim Lip then started pulling herself away from the close distance between the two, but she was halted to a stop when her back reached the wall. 

“Happy birthday...sweetie..” A huge shadow overwhelms her tiny body and envelops her with a warm embrace that she couldn’t ask for in the previous few tiring weeks. Followed soon after was a memory both shared by no one else but themselves.


End file.
